


Lucyfer jest online

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni: II edycja [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, Dean próbuje być twardy, Gen, Human Lucifer, I tylko Castiel jest, Lucyfer zachowuje się jak rozpieszczona nastolatka, Sam to nadopiekuńcza matka, czyli bez zmian, jest pod opieką Winchesterów, pozbawiony mocy (ale nie łaski) Lucyfer
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Chuck uznał, że tym razem nie wrzuci Lucyfera do Klatki, lepiej będzie zostawić go na jakiś czas pod opieką Winchesterów. Co będzie również dobrą karą dla nich, za ich lekkomyślność.Tekst na temat 22 (online) z II edycji 100 drabbli w 100 dni.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marley_Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/gifts).



Spotykanie Szatana w swojej własnej kuchni nie było czymś, do czego człowiek łatwo się przyzwyczajał. Cholera, to nie było coś, do czego człowiek powinien musieć się przyzwyczaić. A im się udało.

W końcu nazywali się Winchesterami i jeśli ktoś miał się przyzwyczaić do czegoś nienormalnego, to kto, jeśli nie oni?

Oczywiście Dean dalej był wściekły na Chucka za zrzucenie im na głowy obowiązku pilnowania Lucyfera, ale przestał już wrzeszczeć na niego przy każdej okazji. Nie podskakiwał też, gdy archanioł nagle stawał tuż za nim.

Najwyraźniej anioły w ogóle nie rozumiały pojęcia przestrzeni osobistej.

Oczywiście Castiel nigdy nie był nawet w połowie tak irytujący jak Lucyfer. Dean nie wiedział, jak Sam mógł go znosić. Bo Szatan po prostu musiał męczyć go o wiele bardziej.

Na przykład w tej chwili przywarł do pleców młodszego Winchestera ciasno, a ten tylko westchnął zirytowany. Przyzwyczaił się na tyle, że nawet nie przestał mycia naczyń. Dean już dawno walnąłby Lucyferowi.

— Ale Sam… — wyjęczał rzeczony archanioł.

— Nie. — Sam trzasnął go ścierką po łapach i to już wyglądało o wiele naturalniej. — Rozmawialiśmy o tym.

— Naprawdę nie ma w tym kraju innych łowców? — Lucyfer wymruczał to gdzieś w plecy Sam, a Dean mimo wszystko go usłyszał. — Nie jedźcie.

— Czekaj, co? — zareagował Dean. — Czego on chce?

— Żebyśmy odpuścili sobie to polowanie.

— Ale dlaczego? — dopytał podejrzliwie. Mógł bez problemu uwierzyć w to, że Lucyfer był w stanie namieszać nawet pozbawiony przez Ojca zarówno większości mocy, jak i możliwości opuszczania bunkra. Teoretycznie skazując tym samym na areszt domowy pod opieką  Winchesterów. Dean zastanawiał się dla kogo bardziej miała być to kara…

— Bo będzie się nudził — wyjaśnił Sam tonem jasno sugerującym, co on o tym myślał.

— Poważnie?

Nie odsuwając się od Sama, Lucyfer pokiwał głową.

— Wydoroślej — prychnął Dean. — Jesteś drugim najstarszym archaniołem, serio.

W tym czasie Sam próbował odczepić ramiona potępionego archanioła od siebie. Bez większego powodzenia, bo po każdym odsunięciu, ten znajdował sposób na ponowne przywarcie.

— Lucyfer, proszę, daj mi spokój — powiedział Sam ostrzegawczym tonem. — Nie mam dzisiaj wystarczająco dużo siły, by się z tobą użerać.

— Więc zostań.

— Rozmawialiśmy już o tym — przypomniał mu znowu.

— Nie, o tym, że musicie się tą sprawą zająć. Ale nie mówiłeś nic o tym, że musicie jechać wszyscy.

Młodszy Winchester westchnął cierpiętniczo i spojrzał na Deana z wyraźną prośbą o pomoc. Ten uniósł ręce w jasnym sygnale “mnie w to nie mieszaj”. Sam nie odpuszczał, posyłając mu szczenięce spojrzenie.

— Och nie. Ty go rozpuściłeś, to ty sobie z nim radź. Nie mogę być zawsze tym złym.

— Serio, Dean? Serio?

— No co? Naprawdę go rozpuściłeś.

— Nie czuję się rozpieszczony.

— Nie wtrącaj się — zareagowali równocześnie.

— Coś się stało? — zapytał Castiel, dokładnie w tej chwili wszedł do kuchni.

— Heja, brat. Rodzice kłócą się o to, kogo kocham bardziej — odpowiedział Lucyfer, wyszczerzając zęby w ułudzie niewinności. — Co jest całkowicie bez sensu. To przecież oczywiste. — Lucyfer znów uczepił się Sama, tym razem wyglądając jakby się po prostu zwyczajnie wtulił. I wyszeptał, nieco tylko teatralnie: — To ciebie kocham bardziej. Nie jedź…

— Serio myślisz, że to zadziała na Sama? — zaśmiał się Dean, a potem zobaczył, jak ten niemal dosłownie mięknie w oczach. Nie mógł powstrzymać pacnięcia ręką w czoło. — Serio? — zapytał go bezgłośnie.

Równie bezgłośnie, Sam odpowiedział, że nic na to nie poradzi. Castiel przewrócił oczami i po prostu podszedł, chwycił Lucyfera mocno, odczepił i przestawił dwa metry w lewo.

— Ej! Nie rozstawiaj mnie po kątach, to ja jestem starszy! — oburzył się archanioł, jeszcze po drodze próbując się wyrwać w stronę Sama. — To ty powinieneś się słuchać mnie.

— No chyba w niebie — stwierdził Dean. — Jesteś na ziemi, bez swoich mocy i pod naszą opieką, a to oznacza, że masz się słuchać nas i Casa.

— Dobra. — Obrażony archanioł usiadł na krześle z założonymi rękami. — To może ty im powiesz, braciszku, że ty i Dean poradzicie sami sobie z kilkoma wampirami?

— Nie powiem. Ty zostajesz, my jedziemy — powiedział stanowczo Castiel, biorąc w rękę torbę Deana.

— Ale..

— Koniec dyskusji — uciął protesty Dean. — Chodź, Sam.

— Ta… Jedzenie masz w lodówce, netflix u mnie w pokoju. To tylko trzy dni, przeżyjesz — przypomniał Lucyferowi Sam i dołączył do brata.

— I nie spal domu — dodał Dean, chichocząc pod nosem.

— Jesteś pewien, że Chuck nie uszkodził mu mózgu przy okazji zabierania mocy? — spytał Dean, gdy wyjeżdżali na główną drogę.

— Nie jestem — odpowiedział Castiel. — Chociaż uważam, że powinniście po prostu być bardziej stanowczy.

— To niewykonalne — odparł Sam, a Dean, o dziwo, nie mógł się z nim nie zgodzić.

 

————————————————————

 

Przez cały czas, gdy byli poza domem, telefon Sama ucichnął tylko trzy razy. Dwa razy, ponieważ Lucyfer spał (co musiał robić po tym, jak wybłagali u Chucka takie ograniczenie) i raz, bo Dean po prostu go wyłączył. Inaczej byli bombardowani telefonami i smsami, co znacząco utrudniało im pracę.

— Czy Chuck musiał z niego zrobić cholernego nastolatka? — warknął Dean, rzucając wyłączonym telefonem do tyłu samochodu.

— Myślę, że Ojciec nic mu nie zrobił.

— Ta… Też się tego obawiam — przyznał Sam. — Ale, przynajmniej nie knuje przeciwko całej ludzkości.

— Tylko doprowadza nas do szału.

— Takie są uroki rodzicielstwa, Dean. Nikt nie mówił, że będzie łatwo.

Na chwilę zapanowała cisza.

— Czy ty zażartowałeś, Cas? — Anioł skinął głową. — To nie był dobry żart. Nie jestem ojcem pierdolonego Szatana.

— Oczywiście, że nie. — Castiel zmarszczył brwi. Sam zaśmiał się, kręcąc głową.

— Dean się zgrywa, doskonale rozumie, co masz na…

— Kurwa — przerwał mu Dean. — Mamy problem. Lucyfer nauczył się korzystać z tego chatu od Charlie.

— Boże, dlaczego… — jęknął Sam, niemal uderzając w kierownicę głową.

— _Naprawdę mam ci przypomnieć, Sam?_ — przeczytał Dean. — Tak, to był Chuck. Pierdolona wszechwiedza.

— Nieważne, co napisał Lucyfer?

— Jeszcze nic. Tylko wyświetla mi się „Lucyfer jest online”. Pewnie pisze do swojego ulubionego taty.

— Nie nazywaj mnie tak, palancie.

— Nie bądź taki skromny, wszyscy wiemy, kogo kocha najbardziej — prychnął Dean. — I wywołałem wilka z lasu… _Witaj, najmniej ulubiony tato._ _Czy papa jest w pobliżu?_

— Chce rozmawiać z tobą — powiedział do Castiela i podał mu telefon.

— Papa? — Castiel spojrzał pytająco na Deana.

— Mnie nie pytaj, ale Sam to tata, ja tato, a ty papa.

— Mnie też nie pytaj, dlaczego — dodał Sam, wzruszając ramionami.

— Czy w bunkrze jest gaśnica?

— PRZENOŚ NAS TAM NATYCHMIAST.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥]. Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark]. Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach, ale ten tekst jest zakończony i nie będzie kontynuowany.


End file.
